1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, including a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
As one of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a film containing a metal element on a substrate is performed by alternately performing supplying a precursor gas containing a metal element and fluorine (F) to the substrate and supplying a reactant gas having reducibility to the substrate. For example, a tungsten (W) film can be formed on a substrate by alternately performing supplying hexafluorotungsten (WF6) gas to the substrate and supplying a diborane (B2H6) gas to the substrate.